


Island

by st_aurafina



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry considers a cruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island

Henry slid one claw through the plastic, easing the journal out of its wrapper. The American Journal of Human Genetics – just the thing to read over breakfast. He flipped it open, and a slew of leaflets rained into his lap – the AJHG was stuffed with advertisements targeting the discerning geneticist. Henry lifted one from the pile – a symposium in Bermuda. The list of speakers was formidable; Henry considered applying. Then he thought of sand in his fur, and the suspicion that some of the attendees might think him an exhibit. He placed the advertisements in the trash. Maybe next year.


End file.
